


In The Moment

by RectifiedPear



Category: Lady and the Tramp (1955)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Headcanon, M/M, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear
Summary: Oops, my hand slipped, or did it?





	In The Moment

Tramp was a tease, always a tease. There were jokes to be made that could say he'd been born one and would die one. If he ever died. It was questionable if such a smart dog could be killed. There was no doubt in Buster's mind he'd outlive them both, but that was a long time from now. Somewhere not between them, with him making soft croons. Legs shaky and neck stretched forward. 

Here, between them, was solely the knowledge Tramp was a tease. He was better than any pedigree mutt, better than anyone else Buster had ever laid eyes upon. Something about him was edging, cusping. A lingering touch that made Buster shiver followed by a see you later, gonna get some food. Even in bed, he was hell on four paws. Tonight Tramp was going slow, unbearably slow. Long licks dragged down Buster's throat, bites to the ears. It was toe-curling-ly torturous.  
To bottom was a hell of it's own, trembling beneath such a smaller dog. It took skill and talent, a thing learned between them as they had no system of who did which and when, but Buster, being one to please, and also self-conscious, had not yet poked the anthill of being on top. It was secretly too much yet, but this, this was not. This was Tramp and him, and Tramp knew everything and how to do it. Buster could learn, and both could be happy. There was always time for more under a new moon or blanket of stars. 

Tramp had told him that he would be gentle so he could get used to him. A comfort between them as they could not afford injury. Not close to legs or mouth or stomach. And he'd begun to ease in, bringing a heat that tore shaking gasps of excitement anew from Buster. Not his first time, but each time was a different feeling. Something special. The dog atop him was experienced, and in each motion had brought the gain from his broads. Buster knew himself better than all of them. There was a line toed by Tramp now, between gentle and torture, he was slow, breathy, and almost teasing. Were this anyone else, Buster would have killed them for being such a tease to him. He'd never done such a thing to deserve this. Never. Ever.

But he was a proud dog, a street dog, a junkyard dog. Yet here, with Tramp, this was not weakness. He ground his hips backwards, lack of tail making him above all the dogs that his mate chased. _No tail to chase here, I'm all yours._ Tramp was grunting in his ear, composure shaken, but not removed from him. His paws pushed at Buster's sides, unable to hold him back, but trying to convey with his eyes to not push himself.

“No need to rush,” he spoke quietly, smile lopsided, “You'll hurt yourself, Buster. Things like this, you need time to adjust.”

Reprimanded, Buster tore his gaze away to stare ahead, nails digging into earth as he rolled both eyes. He settled. Were he atop Tramp now he'd be scoring him with marks, scratches only the closest females could feel, and they'd give him looks that would send his mutt home to him with hot shame. Brand him with enough scars outside of fights to make him stay.

His toes curled as Tramp pushed in, delving deep. Both gasped, it vibrated between their chests as the mutt's paws hooked around his chest and began to grip along the top of his hips. Panting, bucking, Tramp pushed and pulled and Buster rose more, letting him find the right angle. Experimentation broke from them many sounds, but none were pained. A weird angle or two did nothing to persuade Buster to cancel the session. This was his passion, his need. He could not think of a better feeling. 

Tramp within him made his legs like jelly and their silhouettes on the alley walls were like one being. Pumping, thrusting, dripping, gasping. He would kill for this dog. He _had_ killed. There was not a living being Buster would not rend in two with his jaws. Even man would be at his merciless assault should he ever catch them harming what was his. 

“You're so _tight_, Buster.” Tramp said, heavily panting, voice cracking with need. 

He'd die for him. He pushed back against Tramp, nub of a tail wagging against his underbelly. His clouded mind and gaze snapped to alertness for a bit, and he wiped the drool from his mouth before he could form words. Words that didn't come, for as he was plotting how to convey such feelings as he was having, his vision became white and his body grew hot. Hotter than before, he swore, a loud crude groaned mess, and marked the ground with long, white lines. 

_Come to think of it, this is odd time to tell him that,_ he thought. Tramp bucked, knot so deep inside of him he now knew why the dog was careful despite both of them being so eager, he felt swollen, filled, and a bit tender. Stuck like that, Tramp could not pull out anymore, and the twitching ache became a new type of pleasure. He was overly sensitive. Pushing the words and thoughts from his head, he shook back and forth, and then laid down.

“Easy.”

“I am.” He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm being easy."

Tramp flopped atop him, not willing to move. “Was – it good?”

His expression crinkled into a smug look, he nuzzled Tramp and laid there, knowing he wasn't running off for awhile. They could sleep another night like this. 

“It was great. Like me.” He added with a chuckle. Tramp laughed back, eyes heavy. “Sleep, Tramp, I'll keep watch.” The words had barely left him before he saw he'd already obliged. That was fine, Buster took no insult. With the sensation of him being still locked inside, he made no move to shift his position and instead crossed his paws and shook sleep away, replacing it with determination. _Nobody is going to hurt you while I'm around._


End file.
